


Sinking in Euphoria

by NoGalraNoGlory



Series: What Am I DOing WIth mY LIFE Volshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heith - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Katt - Freeform, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keitor, Lotor is a little bitch, Lotor is a rich asshole, M/M, Mentioned Adashi, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Poor Keith, Repressed Memories, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, mentioned hunay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGalraNoGlory/pseuds/NoGalraNoGlory
Summary: Ever deciding to date guys his brother set him up with was the worst mistake of his life. And that is truly saying something because Keith's made a lot of mistakes.





	Sinking in Euphoria

Ever deciding to date guys his brother set him up with was the worst mistake of his life. And that is truly saying something because Keith's made a lot of mistakes. First of all, he punched the guy he liked in the face in fifth grade. Secondly, he went to a Hot Topic near his neighbourhood when he usually tried to go to the faraway branches. Thirdly, he told his older brother he was gay. Don't get Keith wrong, he's glad he doesn't have to hide from his brother, someone he really cares about, but after the fact, he got really damn annoying.

It started with his childhood friend, Matthew Nikola Holt, who dubbed himself as a 'flaming bisexual.' He was the most flamboyant guy he'd ever met in his life, and Keith has met a lot of strange people. He also interrupted Keith at every sentence to talk about his sister and her great accomplishments. Flamboyancy clearly wasn't his type so they never became a thing. 

Then, his brother introduced him to Hunk. Now, Keith doesn't actually have anything bad to say about Hunk because that match ended up pretty well. Hunk was just this bundle of love and he encouraged Keith to try new things, to step out of his comfort zone. He also gave the best damn hugs Keith had ever received in his entire life. Keith actually almost cried when Hunk hugged him for the first time. But, they dated for a good two months before Hunk confessed that he was in love with someone else. Her name was Shay and Keith saw the way his eyes just projected this love for a girl Keith had never met. They broke up and Keith was devastated. It took him a while to get back up on his feet, but he became close friends with Hunk and Shay so he gave them his true and honest blessings.

Then came the third guy his brother set him up with. Shiro tells him now that even he was a bit cautious to introduce them, but it just ended up happening anyway. The type of relationship he ended up having with this guy was a slow burn. His name was Lotor. He met Lotor at his eighteenth birthday party. Keith had invited most of his graduating class, at Adam's, Shiro's boyfriend, insistence. The venue was a club in Quebec City, reserved for all attendees. Keith was enjoying his first drink, which ended up being a glass of rum and cherry cola when he was approached by a caramel skinned man. Quite tall, about 6'4', with very broad shoulders and lengthy white hair that half was pulled into a bun. He was dashingly young looking and clearly knew how to hold himself properly.

He said, "Never, on even the brightest of days, would I ever think I'd meet someone who looks as good as you do." Keith was down on his knees, unable to get up when the male uttered those words. It was as though he cast an incantation of euphoria on Keith. It was like he had stolen Keith's heart right from under his nose. It was almost as if--

It was almost as if it were love at first sight.

After their first meeting, Lotor seemed to just be on Keith's radar at all times. When Keith was at Booster Juice to get his Tropical Tornado in size regular, Lotor was there to grab his Kale smoothie after a morning jog. When Keith was at the school library working on his English report, Lotor was there studying for his French exam. Their path's always seemed to align perfectly, which gave Keith the chance to get close to him. They were flirty with each other from the very beginning with little brushes became lingering touches, small glances became long and intense gazes. Keith was hooked before he knew it, and he was loving every second of it.

Once they started dating, it only got better. Keith was able to move out and into Lotor's big house, where he lived the high life. Lotor treated him like a queen and showered him with undivided love and attention. They spent every evening with each other, spilling out their entire lives to each other. But, then came a point where they had told so much about each other that they suddenly had nothing to talk about. Keith began to realize how little he did each day. He would wake up, snuggle with his boyfriend, get driven by his boyfriend to Booster Juice, go home to enjoy watching Grace & Frankie with his boyfriend, get driven to his classes by his boyfriend, study at the library with his boyfriend, then go home and prepare dinner for his boyfriend. It was the least he could do since Lotor did everything for him. And they were happy.

 He was happy.

And then things declined. You see, after Keith moved in with Lotor, they were a pretty eager couple when it came to moving on to third base. They just had so much love to share with each other that they ended up going at it every night for two solid weeks. It became a routine, and Keith loved routines. But then routine became a habit. The habit became an obsession and the obsession became an addiction. The first night they spent together was one of the best role-playings he'd ever done. He was helpless, in needing of rescue to help with his naughty desires, a role suggested by his boyfriend, and Lotor was his saviour, the candle in his blackout. He would find Keith, bound and gagged, and then would get so overwhelmed with love that he'd proclaim his love to the prisoner and then they'd have sex right then and there. Keith was fine with it. It was nice being the dependent one for once.

But then Keith began to notice the shift in roles. Keith became the prisoner, still weak and helpless, still bound and gagged, but Lotor became a deviant. He became the person who had tied Keith up and kidnapped him. Keith mildly wondered if Lotor was in need of a power trip but didn't question it. Because he loved Lotor and he would do anything for him to make him happy. But after that night, things started changing in their morning routine. Keith would wake up, sore from the sex they had the night before and still bound by ropes that were burning his wrists terribly. Lotor wouldn't even be in bed, he'd just leave Keith a note that he had to head to work for an emergency meeting and that Keith would just take the day off school. Except, there was no way he could go get himself breakfast with his hands and feet still tied up prettily. So, he would stay there all day and he would have time to collect his thoughts, to get excited about Lotor's arrival back home. And then Lotor would get home really late, overpowered by the alcohol in his system, and would fuck Keith once more. He made a game out of it. 'How long could Keith go before he passed out from dehydration?' The game always ended pretty early, Keith always passing out by the end of the day when Lotor was finally home, and getting water after every night session.

 Everything was fine. Keith was fine. He was okay. He was healthy. He was happy.

After the beginning of the games, Keith quickly lost track of time altogether. Lotor had taken the clock out of their room, saying their love had no time limits. And it was true, their love couldn't be barred by any time told by man; Keith believed it thoroughly.

It was only until Lotor stopped showing up a day at a time that Keith got worried. It started one night where Keith was eagerly awaiting Lotor's return, thighs quivering from the long and full toy vibrating against his prostate. He whimpered and whined to himself every minute of every hour, awaiting his love's return. When his love would return, he would be spoiled. When his love would return, he'd get treated to the delicacy of smoothies and salads. When his love returned, he'd get held so tenderly, so full of love, that Keith would cry softly, to which his love would wipe his tears and tell him how beautiful he looked when he cried.

He was in heaven. His love filled him to the brim and overflowed inside him.

 Then one day, heaven was breached. The stranger was tall, broad, and had a pink scar across the bridge of his nose. When Keith had thought his love had returned, he had wriggled his hips excitedly, he had spread his legs all pretty-like for him. But it wasn't his love. It was a man he didn't know and a man who was staring at him as if he had walked into a murder. He approached Keith quickly, falling to his knees by the bedside and tugged desprately at Keith's ropes. Keith had screamed at him, kicked him in the face with all of the strength and energy he could muster. And after he did, the world became blurry and suddenly he was enveloped in darkness.

 He needed his candle. He needed his saviour. He needed Lotor-!

 The next thing, Keith coherently remembered, was the stabbing pain in his head. There were so many bright lights and so many voices around him. But Lotor wasn't there. Keith panicked because Lotor was probably worried sick about him. He needed to go find Lotor, quickly! He could hear Lotor calling for him, searching for him. "Keith! Keith, love, where are you?! Keith...

"Hey, Keith! Keith, buddy, you alright?" Fingers snapped in front of his face and pulled him out of his stupor. He sucked in a gasp of air and blinked wildly. It took him a minute to realize that his own brother was looking at him with immense concern. 

"Sorry, what?"

Shiro let out an anxious puff of air as he lowered his hand to Keith's shoulder, posture slouching as he seemed to become relieved. Keith waited for him to get over his concern, and he did. Shiro straightened up again and nodded towards the door. "Your man is here," His look of concern melted into a shit-eating grin and, as if prompted, the doorbell rung in the foyer. Keith resisted the urge to dunk Shiro's head in the fish tank a few metres away from them. Instead, he settled for a slap to that dumb brotherly brain of his. Exhaling a puff of air, Keith grabbed his shoulder bag and rushed to the front door. He slipped on his runners and practically yanked the front door open. A small smile fell to his lips.

"Hey, Lance." he greeted softly.

The Latino across from him smiled eagerly back and hopped on his heels. "Hey, Keith! You took longer than usual. What, your mullet needs to be groomed?" Usually, Keith wouldn't let insults or jabs at him slip by, but that familiar playfulness behind the words made Keith just chuckle under his breath.

"Please, brushing my hair only takes a third of the time it does for you to finish your skincare routine."

"Oh, I'd like to see you perfect gorgeousness in less than an hour." "Can't, then I'd be you." The flush that accompanied both their cheeks heated up the atmosphere X10. This was their norm. Greet, playfully insult, then maybe subtly flirt.

He met Lance about a year ago. Keith was still having a hard time getting over Lotor and he was having high-highs, and low-lows. They were both taking geography and Lance just so happened to forget his pencil one too many times. Their relationship started off like that then blossomed into an amazing friendship. So amazing that Keith was starting to catch hardcore feelings for him. It wasn't easy for Keith. Not in the slightest. He continued to struggle with flashbacks of Lotor and the dips so low Keith was barely teetering between life and death, but Lance worked him through it. He never pressured Keith into talking, but definitely heard some of the stuff that Keith would accidentally let slip. He never judged Keith, though, and quickly became his will, his reason to get better. He wanted to get better.

He's truly the best thing that happened to Keith.

Now here they were, going to Altea's Ice Cream parlour as just friends. And even if Keith ached to be something more, he wouldn't give up this friendship for anything in the world.

"Are you kidding me, Keith? Is rainbow sherbet really your choice? It isn't even a proper ice cream!"

Scratch that, this friendship was officially cancelled.

Keith shot Lance a glare as he dug for his wallet. "Screw you, Lance. You're getting fucking cotton candy flavour. Who the hell picks cotton candy ICE CREAM?" He handed the cashier his money when Lance fucking karate chopped his wrist so hard Keith dropped the money. He yelped and drew his injured arm to his chest. "What the hell?" he groused angrily feeling that adrenaline rush through him. Lance waved his arms wildly at the rainbow sherbet in the employee's hand.

 "I'm not letting my friend fucking buy an abomination such as rainbow sherbet then have him insult my favourite ice cream!" Lance stepped over to Keith and drew his face close. So close, Keith could see and count his light freckles. A tiny, weak voice in his mind told him to fold, to bend to the power in the other's voice automatically but Keith reminded himself he wasn't that guy anymore. He puffed up and shoved his finger against Lance's chest, loving the tingling feeling he got from the contact.

"Fuck you, Lance! I can buy whatever the fuck I want without you acting like some sort of weird wife! At least a wife would actually have good reasons for me not to eat something!"

"I thought you were gay, Keith."

"Don't change the subject, you string bean! And shut your mouth!"  

"Make me, Kogane!"

"Oho, those are fightin' words--"

 A loud, metal on metal clashing broke up the two friend's dispute abruptly. They both looked towards the sound, which followed to behind the counter. The employee with the now melted sherbet in one hand was giving the two of them the nastiest glare. "For fuck's sake, just fuck already!" The worker barked at the two of them, keeping eye contact as they dropped the melted ice cream in the trash. 

Keith felt his whole face going red. He hadn't realized it in the heat of the moment, but the adrenaline rushing through him was making him massively horny for the dimwit who started it all. He could hear Lance sputtering indignantly beside him but Keith was too focused on not focusing on the Cuban beside him. He picked up his money and shakily held it in his hands as the employee's made the two of them their order once again. Their choice's in flavour didn't become an argument again as they quickly paid for their cold treats and rushed out of the establishment.

They walked the long distance back to Keith's house, silently eating up their delicacies until there was nothing left. They got to Keith's house and Keith...well, he wasn't sure if it was right to invite Lance inside after what happened at the parlour. The air between them was thick.

 "Can I...use your bathroom?" Lance asked tentatively, not quite meeting Keith's eyes. Although Keith was taken off guard he let Lance in. Lance bee-lined for the small guest bathroom and quickly shut it, leaving Keith to lock the front door and head up to his room.

It was a long time before anything happened. Keith had enough time to process every bit of information running through his head. Lance was pansexual, he knew that. But that didn't mean he automatically wanted to be with Keith because Keith liked dicks. He was probably put out by the thought of fucking his best friend. That solution made the most sense to Keith and although that thought hurt him inside, he would understand why.

 He didn't get to anymore thinking after that because, after half an hour, Lance knocked on his open door and shuffled in. Keith noticed he looked nervous, so he sat up straight. Lance was blushing.

"H-hi," Lance muttered eloquently. Keith resisted a smile.

"Hi."

Lance squirmed in his spot nervously. "About...about what happened at the ice cream shop...I...Keith, I wanted to tell you that...I..." "Lance, I like you." Lance's expression dropped into shock. Hos fidgeting ceased altogether. he began to stutter out a question but Keith was standing before he could stop himself and he walked right up to Lance, looking up into his eyes. "I really like you, Lance. I have for a while." Now, Keith was positive that the room heated up along with his growing blush. All his confidence now gone, Keith dropped his head and started to immensely regret what he'd just done. He needed to apologize. He needed to tell Lance he was only joking. Something. Anything. This was a big mistake. he fucked up so bad.

But as he felt his chin being gently forced up, he began to think maybe he hadn't made a mistake and as he closed his eyes, feeling Lance lean in closer and closer, he knew he'd made the right decision. The moment he felt Lance's soft, soft lips touch his own, his mind was gone. Only his body remained to grapple onto Lance's biceps carefully. His lips moulded together with Lance's in harmony, an unspoken song being sung between each other as the back up towards Keith's bed. The surprise of the edge of his bed colliding with the back of his knees, along with the fireworks going off inside his stomach, made him fall back onto the sheets. He let out a surprised puff of air as he felt the bed dip where Lance's hands pressed by the sides of his head.

 The Latino's head lowered to Keith's and suddenly their lips were colliding again, meshing together and making the softest of wet sounds that made Keith's stomach burst into a wave of butterflies. There was a flicker of wet that glided across his lips and he couldn't stop the smallest of mewls that escaped from his lips. Lance cursed softly under his breath and his hips bucked downward against Keith. This felt good. This felt so, so good--

But when he opened his eyes, he suddenly wasn't in his bedroom anymore. Suddenly, he was seeing Lotor rocking against him and grinning down at him devilishly, naked chest glistening with sweat. He felt his vision move faster as Lotor kept rocking against him as he heard "My pet, oh my sweet pet, you're being so good-"

Keith pushed out fearfully. He was momentarily surprised by the fact that his hand's weren't restrained and that holy shit, this was his room and he just pushed Lance off the bed. He came back to reality and he felt tears endlessly streaming down his face. he reminded himself of where he was, what the date was and his own name. Six seconds to breath in, five seconds to breath out. Five seconds to breath in, four seconds to breath out. Four seconds to- 

"Keith?" The dark haired male jumped at the sound of someone else's voice and he saw Lance standing across from him, face concerned and mildly panicked. "What's wrong? Did I do something you didn't like? If so, I'm sorry." To that, Keith shook his head. He didn't trust his voice. "Do you want me to leave?" No...he didn't think he should be alone right now. He shook his head again.

"Please," He croaked. "Please just...hug me. Stay and...and hug me. Please." He wished he didn't sound so desperate, but he was. he was so desperate for just a warm body to hold him tightly. There was a dip in the bed and Lance was gently urging Keith to lie down. Keith laid down pliantly, nosing into the pillow as Lance lowered himself beside Keith. He reached out and started by rubbing Keith's shoulder. Keith forward and shoved his face into Lance's chest. Lance said nothing but hugged him tightly.

 

Lance was still there when Keith woke up.


End file.
